The wedding
by FabulousandDevious
Summary: It's Roger and Jessica's wedding day! Shoutout to Bighead98 for giving me the idea! please review!:3


Roger was freaking out.

As he stood at the altar he nervously shuffled through some index cards on which he had written his vows. He kept rehearsing them over and over in his head, making sure had not made any errors.

His eyes strayed to the pews in front of him, holding all of his various relatives and friends. They all looked positively elated that Roger was getting married.

And to such a beautiful woman, no less.

Roger was still somewhat in disbelief that Jessica had said yes. Who would have thought, a tall gorgeous woman agreeing to marry a goofy rabbit?

Roger gulped and ran his gloved hands over his tuxedo, checking for wrinkles. The time of the big moment was drawing closer, and the toon could feel the sweat dripping off him in buckets.

As the priest, the pianist, and the guests took their places Roger began to have a last minute panic attack. Many worrying thoughts raced through his mind.

Would he be a good enough husband? Could he properly provide for Jessica?

His thoughts were interrupted when the piano began to play.

Turning to the doors, his breath caught when Jessica walked out.

If she looked good in red, she looked _magnificent_ in white. Her dress perfectly conformed to her body, yet still made her look angelic and delicate. Her wedding train trailed behind her like a pale shadow.

But Roger near fainted when he saw her smile.

It was everything he could think of. Happy, content, loving, humorous, peaceful. It was like she had taken all of her emotions and was proudly displaying them for all to see. It was like he could see her very soul through that smile.

Jessica glided up the steps and stood across from him. She gave him a loving look and proceeded to take his hands in hers.

She seemed to feel the sweat on his hands and soothingly ran her thumb in a circular motion on his palm. He smiled at her thankfully.

The priest came up behind them and carefully cleared his throat for silence.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Jessica Arins and Roger Rabbit..."

Roger couldn't hear the rest though. He was too busy getting lost in Jessica's smoldering eyes and shaking like a leaf.

He wondered if maybe he was dreaming. How in the world did a fool like him get this far anyway? Either it was all a fantasy or he was just the luckiest rabbit in the world.

Roger tuned back in when it was time for the vows.

"For their own purposes, the couple have written their separate vows. Jessica, you can go first." the priest said.

Jessica reached into her cleavage and pulled out a pack of index cards. This action sent of murmur through the crowd.

She turned to Roger and began reading.

"Roger, you really don't have any idea how happy I am to be here today. I still remember when I was a little girl and dreamed of a handsome prince falling in love with me, and then riding with me on his horse into the sunset." she paused and switched cards. "Roger, you may not be the handsome prince I was expecting, but you're certainly someone I can't live without. When I'm with you I feel loved and respected, and you are the kindest person I have ever met. I love you." she finished as she smiled and the audience clapped.

Roger felt himself grow warm at Jessica's words and he smiled. Realizing that it was his turn, he pulled his vows out of his pocket.

Clearing his throat, he started to read.

"Jessica." he said quietly. "It's hard for me to put into words how much I care about you. In my mind, there are so many things that make you perfect that finding just a few is difficult. You're kind, loving, patient, understanding, and wonderful."

Jessica grinned and tears began to form in her eyes.

"When I see all those men staring at you, I never get jealous or angry at them. I just pity them. I pity them cause they will never get the chance to know you like I do. They all think you're beautiful Jessica, and I do too. But it's not just your face and body I love to look at, I love to look at your bright and bubbly personality. Those men will never get to see that."

Jessica held her hand over her mouth and the tears continued pouring out.

"Jessica, when you agreed to be my wife, I was the happiest toon in the world. I imagined all the wonderful things we could do together. There are so many things I want to to do. I want to go to the beach with you. I want to live in a house with you. I want to sit inside on rainy days with you. I want to stay up late and watch movies with you. I want to have children with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to spend every waking hour of every day with you."

He took a breath as Jessica stared at him with teary eyes.

"Jessica, at this point in my life I know that you are my other half. You complete me. I am confident that we were meant to be together. I love you."

The audience burst into applause and Jessica rushed forward to embrace him. The priest chuckled and snapped his book shut.

"Well, after hearing that I think it's in our best interest to skip forward a bit. Jessica, do you take roger as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Jessica was still crying but managed to form coherent words.

"I do."

"And Roger, do you take Jessica as your lawfully wedded wife?"

He looked at Jessica and grinned crookedly.

"I do!"

"Then by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jessica's hands shot out to catch Rogers jacket and pulled him forward. She lifted him off the ground and kissed him as the people rose out of their chairs and applauded. In the distance the sound of wedding bells chimed joyously. Jessica released Rogers lips and looked into his eyes.

"Let's go home, Roger. I'll bake you a carrot cake." she said happily.

Roger felt his body go limp and a silly smile stretched across his face. A giggle made it's way out of his mouth.

"Hoo-hoo..." he giggled dazedly.

Jessica took him by the hand and they made their way down the aisle waving to the clapping guests. As they threw open the doors of the church several doves flew into the sky. People on all sides tossed confetti over the couple as they ran down the steps.

Roger and Jessica climbed into a waiting taxi and waved one last time to everybody. They shut the door and the taxi began to drive away.

The guests at the wedding waved the taxi away until all they could see was a small dot that resembled it and a sign on the back that said _just married_.

As Roger and Jessica drove off, their adventures as the Rabbit family officially started.


End file.
